Careers Advice
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Edward has a meeting with Bella, it quickly escalates into more than just words. Extreme Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Twilight.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Careers advice. Who needs career advice when they're in University? Don't people assume you've already decided what you want to do by the course you've picked? I was currently studying medicine, I was half way into my fifth year of medicine and I had no doubts about my decision.

I wanted to be a doctor. And I didn't need to give up an hour of my Sunday afternoon to have someone else tell me that as well. Nevertheless though I had swung on the brown coat Alice had given me for Christmas, donned my rather worn out converse and headed out of my small, dark apartment to the Career Assistant's office.

When I arrived there were tno other students sitting on the hard plastic chairs outside the office, but the door was closed so I assumed there was someone in there already, I was a little early.

I glanced around the corridor, there were several other identical doors along the hall, all for different heads of deparments. 'Isabella Swan - Career Assistant' was printed on the clouded glass of the door directly beside me in peeling black letters. I took a seat, dropping my messenger bag to the floor with a thud. I took out my extremely batter copy of Animal Farm and began to read as I waited my turn.

Fifteen minutes later I looked up as I heard the door open, a student I briefly recognised walked out, calling a goodbye to this Isabella Swan. He nodded a greeting at me as he held the door for me, I threw my book back into my bag and hurriedly rose out of my seat, thanking him.

"Close the door behind you" Isabella Swan said as soon as I entered, I hadn't even turned to face her.

When I did however I had to stifle a gasp, standing the worn desk was a tall, slim dark haired woman I was sure I had never met before, I would've remember a face that breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue silk blouse with a deep V neck, tucked into a black skirt, I briefly saw a pair of sky high stilettos before they disappeared behind her desk as she sat down.

"I'm Bella" she said, smiling at me, "take a seat"

I shook myself from my trance and made my way to the seat in front of her. I was very consciously aware of the ignorant scraping sound it made as I pulled it from the desk.

"Now, Mr - " she consulted a sheet on her desk, "Cullen, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, honestly" I said, recovering myself a little, "not a lot. I know what I want to do, I came more for the sake of not being rude"

"Oh" she said, surprised, "well . . what is it you want to do?"

"I'm studying medicine at the moment, so a doctor" I said, smiling in spite of myself, she was just so beautiful.

She leaned back in her chair, "and why did you choose medicine?"

"Well my father - " I began, then my breathing hitched, she had crossed her long smooth legs, giving me a glimpse of her blue lace underwear under her skirt.

She shot me a quizzical look, "your father wants you to be a doctor?"

"No, he is a doctor" I said, the image of her panties between her pale legs still burned into my mind, "he got me interested in it. But I choose to be a doctor"

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" Bella asked.

"Did you always want to be a career adviser?" I replied, smirking.

She smiled back at me, her teeth my white and even and her lips were full, I suppressed a groan.

"No, I didn't. I'm waiting to work my way up the chain of command here, hopefully teaching, I only graduated last year"

She wasn't much older than me then, if she was older than me at all. I had spent five years here, I was 23. I tried to remember how long a teaching degree took.

"And what area of medicine would you like to go into?" she asked, stirring me from my mental calculations.

I had to stop myself from replying with 'Gynacology', I cleared my throat, "Hopefully cardiac"

She nodded, impressed. Her glossy hair swayed as her head bobbed and all I could think was how good that hair would look with her on her knees in front of me. I could feel my pants tightening, I thrust my hands into my pockets.

She was silent now, waiting for me to speak. Her eyes flicked downwards to my painfully obvious erection, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very interested in how the body responds" I said, an edge to my voice, "to certain . . stimulation"

"Really?" her voice was low, her eyes hooded. She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the desk, I could see her breasts pushed together, her V was so low.

Could she possibly want me? God knows I wanted her, more than anything at this moment.

"Oh yes"

I fought the urge to lunge across the desk at her, I settled for drawing my chair closer to her desk, my legs extended, our feet touched. I began rubbing my legs against hers, testing her reaction. She stiffened, then a small shudder ran across her shoulders, I heard a muffled moan. Our eyes met and then it was _Bella_ who lunged at _me_.

I responded eagerly, my hands clutching at her hair as she pulled me to her. She was sitting on her desk now, her legs under her as I stood beside it. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her mouth desperately seeking mine. I placed multiple kisses on her delicious lips, sliding my tongue between them. Her tongue danced out to glide against mine, I grew harder as she bit down on my lip.

My hands moved from her hair, down over her shoulders to her breasts, they were large and firm under my hands. I kneaded them quickly, cursing the blouse between us. She seemed to sense my thoughts and began pulling her blouse from her skirt. I undid the buttons with practiced fingers before pushing the silk from her shoulders, the garment floated to the floor and my attention turned to her now almost bare chest. I made quick work of her black lace bra.

I placed wet kisses on he neck, her collarbone until I reached her breasts. She threw her head back and arched against my mouth, her hands tangled in my already tousled hair. I swirled my tongue around her rock hard nipple, one of my hands attending to the other whilst my free hand moved to cup her firm ass. I attached my lips to the pink mound of flesh, sucking hard. A very audible moan escaped her, I smiled around her.

I kissed from her breasts to her stomach until I reached the hem of her skirt. I unzipped it, pushing it to her knees. I groaned when I saw her blue lace panties, I had been fantasizing about them since she had first crossed her legs. I pulled them down to join her skirt, I could smell her arousal from here. I slid a finger between her folds, she gasped, her hands tugged my hair harder. She was wet, drenched even. It made it easy to push two of my fingers inside of her, I revelled in feeling her clench around them. My thumb moved to touch her clit, rubbing fast circles as she began to come apart.

She came with a loud moan, her warm cum gushed over my hand . I pulled my fingers from her, moving them to my mouth where I licked all her delicious juices from them.

Bella dropped to her feet beside me off the desk, stepping out of her skirt and panties, she was now totally naked and I was still fully clothed. This seemed to have occured to her too because she began unbuckling my jeans quickly. I hurriedly shrugged off my coat and pulled my tshirt over my head. Before I even realised what was happening Bella had slid my boxers to the floor, freeing my throbbing cock and was on her knees in front of me.

I groaned at the very sight of her in front of me, she smiled devilishly up at me before engulfing me in her warm mouth. I moved to push my hands into her thick hair, feeling the soft strands between my fingers. Her head began to bob up and down on me, her tongue rubbing against my had shaft. One of her hands grabbed the back of my leg, the other moved to stroke the base of me she could not fit into her mouth. I could feel the familiar clenching in my stomach as I neared my release, she pulled back to swirl her tongue around my head and I came. I burst in her mouth, she swallowed and looked up at me again, licking her lips.

I pulled her to feet again, pressing her lips furiously against mine. My hand glided down her back to her ass, the feeling of her soft, firm skin under my hand as I squeezed was enough to get me hard all over again. Bella pulled away to smirk at me before as she felt my cock poking her inner thigh.

"Desk, now. I want you" I rasped, my voice hoarse from the aftershock of my incredible orgasm.

Bella quickly complied, she sat on the edge of her desk, her legs spread wide and inviting. The sight of her dripping pussy sent another surge of blood to my cock and I dropped to my knees to taste her. I slid my tongue up through her silky folds, before pushing my tongue inside of her. She groaned and gripped the desk for support as my tongue flicked her clit over and over again. She was on the brink of a second orgasm, I placed a kiss on my hot cunt and she fell into the abyss.

I got to my feet once more, my cock now rock hard again. I looked her in the eyes once more.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Just fuck me already Edward"

I took that as a yes.

I rubbed my cock against her pussy, teasing her. She felt incredible against me, she was wet and hot. She spread her legs further and I pushed inside of her.

She screamed, "Oh God, EDWARD!"

I pushed all the way inside of her, "Bella, you're so tight" I murmured against her neck as I pulled back out.

She moaned louder, "you're so BIG!"

I plunged back inside of her, beginning a furious pace. Her hips rolled against mine quickly as I thrust inside of her again and again.

"Harder Edward!"

I complied, ramming my cock into her tight pussy.I could feel her walls clenching around me as she neared her climax, I slid a hand between us and began rubbing her clit once more. Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me as close to her as possible, her tits pressed against my chest.

"Come in side of me Edward, fill me completely"

Her throaty voice sent me over the edge, I exploded inside of her, coating her walls and her already drenched pussy. Her own orgasm mixed with mine and for that moment we were completely in blissful unison.

As I came down from my high I kissed her again, gentler. Rubbing my tongue softly against hers. I pulled out of her, missing the feeling of her around me already.

We redressed, gathering our respective clothing from various points of her small office. I pocketed her blue panties, smirking at her.

"I'll give these back the next day. Don't bother with underwear that day"

I winked at her before placing another kiss on her lips.

"Schedule an appointment next week"

"Fuck next week, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Should I bother wearing underwear then?"

"Surprise me"

And with that I gathered my messenger bag and swept from her office. There was a younger student in the seat I vacated more than an hour ago outside the office. From his shocked expression and tightened pants he had clearly heard at least he last moments of our encounter.

I smiled to myself, whistling as I walked down the corridor, my hand in pocket clutched around Bella's panties.

**

* * *

**

**So, comments? Suggestions? Requests? LET ME KNOW!**

**Reviews are honestly better than cuddles.**


End file.
